The Rose Wars: Bloodied Petals
by Pinfeathers
Summary: Henry wanted nothing more than to conquer the Yorkists and to defeat their leader. But when he captures Seto Christian Rosenkreuz, he finds himself filled with an entirely different desire. Henry/YamiXSeto/Rosenkreuz. Based off Yu-Gi-Oh DuelistsOfTheRoses
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic based loosely off both the game, 'Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists of the Roses', and the actually rose wars. A Henry/Yami X Rosenkreuz/Seto fic.

I was getting a little annoyed at there being no good finished Henry X Rosenkreuz fics out there. So here goes my own. XD

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yu-Gi-Oh; The Rose Wars: Bloodied Petals**

_Chapter One_

Rosenkreuz knew he was in trouble. Not that he ever would have admitted it to anyone. Seto Christian Rosenkreuz never would have admitted any such thing, he hardly admitted it to himself, and only because it was serious. He was surrounded, with no route of escape; they had made sure of that.

Henry Tudor of the Lancastrians was being care full. He believed he would succeed, but he couldn't afford to underestimate the enemy. He had gone so far as to divert an entire regiment of men for this task. There was even a soldier impersonating him at the head of his distant army, distracting the Yorkist forces from his true goal. Today he didn't want to defeat the Yorkist army; he wanted their leader. The ruse he had plotted to separate Rosenkreuz form his army, had been complicated, lengthy, and more than one life had been sacrificed in executing it. Despite whatever difficulties or shortcomings though, it had worked like a charm. Rosenkreuz was now exposed in the center of a narrow forest clearing on the back of his horse burst stream, who though known throughout the land as the swiftest and the smartest steed, now had nowhere to run. The men closed in like a pack of wolves. Rosenkreuz would likely be able to kill some of them, but he would be overcome by simple swarm tactics. As the men came closer, Burst Stream reared up, snow white legs and hooves kicking out in front of him. The mend did not draw back though, they pressed forward just the same. Burst Stream was becoming extremely restless, backing up and turning around, surveying the circle closing in around him.

The men suddenly surged forward. Rosenkreuz drew his sword, there was no time for a magical counter attack or defense, and he couldn't summon his dragon's here to his side, not as far away as they were at the moment. He would have to fight them off the old fashioned way, with his own fighting skills. Burst Stream reared up again and struck down a man with a powerful kick to the head. Rosenkreuz slashed downward and took down three more. He saw men aiming at Burst Stream. He wasn't willing to sacrifice his loyal steed, so he leaped down off Burst Stream's back and commanded her to run home. By home, the snow white stallion knew he meant back to the Yorkist army's camp, so he took off at a remarkable pace, leaping over the nearest men and running through their ranks out of danger. The men allowed the horse to pass as it was not their quarry.

Rosenkreuz held his own for several more minutes before Henry revealed himself. He strode out in front of his men, sword drawn. He glared at Rosenkreuz, who was panting form the exertion of defending against so many soldiers.

"I have you right where I want you now Rosenkreuz!" he taunted, smiling in triumph.

"I'm not yet defeated!" Rosenkreuz fired back, drawing himself back up to his full height, at least two and a half heads taller than the other.

"Ah, but you are," replied Henry, just as the soldiers behind Rosenkreuz, stole up and grabbed him, while he was distracted by his banter with their leader. Another of the men produced a damp rag and clamped it over Rosenkreuz's mouth and nose. The Yorkists' leader continued to struggle desperately for a few moments more, but slowly seemed to lose strength as he succumbed to the chemical.

"Now you are my prisoner," Henry whispered, smirking in triumphantly he leaned over Rosenkreuz, watching the brunet's eyes slide unwillingly closed and his body slump as unconsciousness overcame him.

"Take him and tie him up in a wagon!" Henry commanded his men. The soldiers holding Rosenkreuz's arms pulled him backwards, dragging his limp form over the grass, while another ran off to get some rope.

"We march for the fort!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's the first chapter! =D *Yay!*

This probably won't be a very long story. Warnings; Seto torture likely ahead! I probably won't put anything sexually explicit in here, so nothing close to M or R. There might be some guyXguy kissing by the end though.

Anyway; in this story I'm taking the stand point that Rosenkreuz is more a less in the right and is defending his homeland, while Henry is attempting to invade land that may or may not have been his ancestors and he now feels he has some claim to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Henry glanced down at the still form in the wagon he rode next to. There lay the bound and unconscious form of his enemy, Seto Christian Rosenkreuz. A space had been made amongst the barrels and crates of supplies. They had been shifted, allowing for ample space to place the prisoner, who was now fairly well cushioned against the bumps of the trip, atop the straw that had previously been used to pad the barrels and crates. Rosenkreuz looked surprisingly peaceful in his vulnerable state, Henry thought.

The fort Henry spoke of was a captured Yorkist outpost, which in truth had been all but abandoned when they came upon it. The few soldiers left to guard it were easily dispensed with, and the Lancastrian army had moved in. Henry had been using it as a base of operations, and now returned there. As they left, he sent a messenger to call back his army, for the moment there job was done.

It was not a far ride and by sunset the silhouette of their destination showed above the horizon, The complex that made up what Henry called the fort, consisted of a walled in grounds, containing a stables and some houses with enough space for the greater part of his army to make camp, the main structure was actually more of a small castle complete with a pair of towers and a small muddy mote. Though touches of disrepair were beginning to emerge in the structure, it was sufficiently grand in the style of the people of York, to be quite imposing against the surrounding landscape.

The Castle also had a dungeon, which had been conspicuously empty to Henry's eye, so he decided to make use of it. He ordered the guards to chain Rosenkreuz in a cell. The guards dragged the still unconscious Yorkist into the damp stone room. They threw him up against the back wall and locked heavy manacles onto his wrists, then left him to half slump on the ground, held up by the thick chains.

As the men left, Rosenkreuz finally began to come to, just in time to hear Henry order the guards outside aside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Aahh, so I see you're finally awake," Henry greeted, surveying the groggy Yorkist.

"W-where?" asked an obviously disoriented Rosenkreuz. His hair was tousled and his white clothes were disheveled and in places smudged with dirt or grime.

"You are in my dungeon in my fort, and you are my prisoner Rosenkreuz."

No!" Rosenkreuz struggled vainly against the chains that held him, attempting to strike out at Henry and escape.

"Don't worry; your precious army will be fine without you. We'll have dispensed with them long before they can fall into true disarray," Henry smirked. Rosenkreuz growled angrily at him, still straining against the chains.

"What do you want from me?" he asked viciously.

"Everything," stated Henry. "There locations of you troops, your stocks of supplies and weapons, the weaknesses of your strongholds, and the secret passage into the palace."

Seto stared at Henry for several moments in utter disbelief, taking in what he had just been told.

"You expect _me_ to _betray_ my army, my _people_? …" He whispered in disbelief, and then suddenly began to laugh bitterly. Henry glared at him in frustration.

"You won't be laughing for long, not after the interrogators have had their way with you!" he fumed before storming out, slamming the heavy door and shutting out the sounds of Rosenkreuz's deep chuckles.

(Thisisabreaksorespectit!)

Seto let his eyes drop slowly closed, not that it made much difference. The cell was so dim, dark, and plain, that there really wasn't that much to see in the first place. His eyes were tired, and he let out a deep sigh, sinking deeper down the wall. To tell the truth, he had never liked the dark that much, and certainly not small cell-like spaces… Heh… Who was he kidding, 'cell-_like_'? Not like, it was a cell. Shifting uncomfortably, he considered what Henry had told him. His army was likely where he had left them, safe for the moment, but leaderless. He himself was now a captive, possibly a hostage, and expected to fulfill the demands of his captors. The Lancastrians were attempting to take the Kingdom of York. They were considering some sort of siege of the palace for Ra's sake!

The Yorkist palace was an ancient citadel, and was considered unconquerable, having been laid siege upon more than once in recorded history. Built by the Yorkists' forefathers, it was both beautiful and impenetrable. The architecture superb, lending both aesthetic and structural prowess. The palace served as the home of the royal family, also the capital and seat of power of the Kingdom. It was however known to have some carefully guarded secrets, in the way of passages, tunnels, and escape routes. Henry wanted to know the palace secrets, to exploit them in his attempt to seize the Yorkist Empire. He had in fact been systematically kidnapping various individuals he believed might be forced into revealing such information. What Henry didn't realize, was that the true secrets of both the palace and the empire itself were known only to the royal family itself, and in turn taught to the heirs, thus rendering all his efforts to discover them by such trivial means, useless.

Seto's musing was cut short by the opening of the door to his cell, heralding the entrance of the 'interrogator' Henry had mentioned earlier. '_Oh joy_,' he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pinfeathers: Another short chapter, but I wanted to get something up; it's been quite a while since I wrote or posted anything really… So here it is anyway, I'm writing as I type now, rather than writing a hard copy and then typing it up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The minutes creped by turning into hours, perhaps longer, it's difficult to tell time underground in the dark. Seto didn't cry out, he wouldn't. All the 'Interrogator' Tudor had sent in was doing was beating him up. Just punches and slaps; nothing he couldn't handle easily enough. The man was clearly becoming annoyed, but he had clearly been ordered not to hurt Rosenkreuz too badly yet. Every half hour or so, the man would pause and demand information again. Seto didn't even dignify the man with an answer, settling for glaring angrily in reply to every question. The candle which the man had brought in with him had burned low by the time the man left. Seto lay still, bruised and sore in the dark.

_'Oww…'_ he thought, wincing as he fingered one of the bruises he had gained. He sighed deeply once again, and settled himself, leaning as comfortably as he could against the wall. Seto's head drooped till it rested upon his chest, and he fell into an exhausted slumber.

(Thisisabreaksorespectitorelse…)

Henry strode down the hall and commanded the guards to unlock and open the heavy cell door. He strode inside and glanced into the darkness, holding his lamp aloft, to shed light on the opposite wall. There he saw Rosenkreuz, slumped against it, chained wrists suspended on either side of his head. Henry winced inwardly when he saw the dark bruises adorning Rosenkreuz's cheeks, but shook himself mentally. Was that sympathy for the enemy? No, he couldn't let himself think like that. He was at war, this man was his enemy.

"Rosenkreuz!" he barked, startling the lightly sleeping Seto to wakefulness.

"Hnn…?" Seto mumbled, blinking rapidly. _'Oh.'_ He thought as he remembered what had happened and where he was. "What do you want, Tudor?" he growled up at Henry, wincing slightly as he shifted to a kneeling position.

"You wouldn't tell him. We're not going to let this go," Henry growled, frustrated.

"I didn't tell that slime, and I won't tell you! I don't expect you to let this go, I don't expect you to do anything. Oh no, I'd never be so naive as to expect anything from a bastard like you!" Seto hissed angrily.

"Why you…" Henry began dangerously. "You _will_ talk. It's only a matter of time! Or rather, how much pain we put you through before you give up!" By the time he finished he was screaming; his fists clenched at his sides, shadow magic beginning to curl around his form.

Seto smirked triumphantly as he watched Henry storm from the cell, in an absolute rage. He was indeed pleased that he could rile up his captor with so simple an insult. There was no way. No. Freaking. Way. That he would ever give up anything to that spiky- haired excuse for a king! He would defy his captors to his last. Besides, he just didn't have it in him to give up his people.

'_A king does not betray his kingdom… And neither does a prince…'_ Seto thought idly as he settled back down, hoping to get a bit more sleep, before having to face whatever incurring Tudor's wrath had earned him.

--------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the fort)

Henry was furious.

'_Who does that Rosenkreuz think he is, insulting me like that?! … That's it, no more playing nice! I told my men not to be too rough before, but not anymore. Let's see how smart mouthed he is after they've had their ways with him!'_

"Tomorrow morning, send me the Interrogator and three of the most ruthless men you can find!" he shouted at the first officer he spotted.

-------------------------------

(The next morning)

Henry sat in his desk, waiting impatiently for the arrival of those he had called to meet him. He heard footsteps, and stood. There was a knock at the door, he bid them enter.

"We've come at your summons my lord." the interrogator stated.

"Yes. I've called you to give you your orders for today. What I said yesterday, about what I told you; forget all of it. No more holding back, do your duty. And you," he began turning to the three large soldiers who stood near the door. "You are going to assist us in extracting some information from our prisoner. Do with him what you like, as long as you encourage him to comply with our wishes… Now go, do as I have instructed you in your turn, and send word when you have finished!" Henry ordered, dismissing them with a gesture to the door. They bowed, and turned to leave. The interrogator with a smirk, knowing that now, he could do as he liked. The soldiers, with the expressions of boys who enjoy 'playing' with and then killing insects for fun, having just been handed a large, beautiful butterfly, and told to do with it as they please. Henry wondered for a moment if he should have been quite that drastic in his decision. No, Rosenkreuz had asked for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pinfeathers: I'm going to end this chapter here. My family went to an indoor water park yesterday, it was pretty fun, I spent around three and a half hours in an arcade playing really monotonous games in order to get easy tickets. XD Anyway, in terms of the story; I have a something to ask anyone who's reading this. Before the next chapter is posted, I'd like to take a little vote. Just for fun I wanted to involve the readers a bit. So the questions would be a follows:

Seto's injuries resulting from the interrogations;

(Pick one)

Should he have-

A dislocated or strained ( _Right_ , or _Left_) shoulder?

A broken limb. ( _Right arm_ , _Left arm_ , _Right leg_ , _Left leg_ )

How many broken ribs? (_Pick a number_)

I'm a statist, I know… XD

So, if anyone cares to answer, and sends me response in the form of a review before I complete the next chapter, I'll take your input under advisement. Of course along with any other input you'd care to give me! Review please! ^^

-Merry Christmas everybody!

And Happy Holidays! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The cries of pain which emanated from Rosenkreuz's cell were greatly muffled by the heavy steel door, but still audible in the heavy silence which filled the dungeons. Henry came regally down the stone stairs which allowed access to that floor, and strode over to the guards.

"Open the door," he commanded as he snapped his fingers. "I wish a word with the prisoner."

"But my lord, the interrogator has not yet finished with him," stuttered the guard.

"I don't care; I will have his report too then!" Henry snapped impatiently. He turned to the door as the guard moved to open it, and suddenly stiffened as another pain filled cry sounded from within. 'Rosenkreuz!' he thought. The guard pushed open the door, and Henry strode inside. "Shut the door, we'll call for you when we're done," he stated, as he turned to face the other occupants of the room. The interrogator was so caught up in his work, that he didn't even notice Henry's entrance.

"Talk! Talk you bastard! Tell me! Tell me what I desire!" he screamed down at the prisoner, taking another swing with the whip he held. Henry heard a chilling snap as the whip met flesh, striking the huddled form on the ground upon the back. He heard the gut-wrenching cry which echoed through the small space, and saw a bloodied back arch in pain, the chains clanking slightly.

"No, stop!" Henry breathed, when he wasn't heard, and he saw the whip-wielding arm rise for another blow, he raised his voice and commanded: "Stop!" The interrogator froze.

"My lord, I did not hear you enter!" he stated, startled.

"So I see," stated Henry. "I had come to speak to the prisoner; I thought you would be finished by now."

"No sir, not till I get what we're after form this dog!" he sneered, kicking the form still lying on the cell floor to accent his point. The body gave a pained gasp, and there was the audible snap of breaking bone, as it rolled limply over tangling in the chains which bound it. Henry's sympathetic wince was hidden in the darkness.

"He'll not talk so easily if he hasn't already. You're relieved of this task for today, go to your other duties," Henry commanded, then watched as the foul man collected his instruments which were strewn about, and Henry noted: all quite bloody. Feeling very relieved after he had called for the guards to open the door, and watched the man leave, he suddenly remembered what he was doing, and rushed over to the corner where an unmoving heap lay in the shadows.

"Rosenkreuz!" he called urgently, traced of anxiety creeping into his voice. Rosenkreuz was supposed to be his enemy, but he suddenly felt a wave of remorse for what had happened. No one deserved this. He recalled having heard that the Yorkists were always very fair with Lancastrian prisoners, sometimes even sharing their homes with men of importance, as a sort of forced guest rather than as a prisoner. Rosenkreuz himself he remembered was known to have been humane, beyond all expectations on many occasions. Civil even, when occasion allowed. Oh gods, he had perhaps made a grave mistake indeed. In his mad search for the information he desired, he had forgotten all fairness, leaving Rosenkreuz to men like that. What had he done?

He reached out and tentatively placed a hand on the blood splattered shoulder closest to him. "Rosenkreuz?" he whispered. There was no response so he gently rolled the slumped figure over, trying to untangle the chains as best he could. As he reached out for the lamp the interrogator had left, he brought the light over closer so he could see. His heart froze at what he saw as the soft light spilled over them. Rosenkreuz had apparently fallen unconscious after the interrogator's last onslaught. His face was frighteningly pale, save for several dark bruises, many small cuts, and the blood from his many injuries which was smeared all over him. Henry cautiously shifted him again, in order to see the extent of the damage to his back, dreading what he would find. Seto's back was a mess to put it gently. His soft white shirt was shredded, and so was the skin underneath. Henry gingerly shifted Seto one last time, laying him down as gently as possible, trying to avoid letting anything touch his injured back. Henry felt under Seto's bloodied shirt, becoming even more alarmed when he felt a rib give way under his touch.

"Gods, what have I done?" Henry whispered, staring down at Seto in horror. "What have I done to you?" he whispered again in sorrow. Slowly, he reached out a shaking hand and pushed blood soaked bangs away from Seto's closed eyes. '_I'll make this right, I promise. I will protect you from now on,_' Henry silently vowed.

Henry got up suddenly. New resolve shone in his eyes. He felt something within his heart he had never felt before. It was more than just the inhumanity of what had been done. He realized now, that maybe, just maybe, he felt something for Rosenkreuz. It would be far too much to hope to have these feelings returned. How could Rosenkreuz ever love him back, especially after all this…? Leaving the cell, he left orders with the cell guards to turn away the men he had sent for earlier.

"Tell them I've changed my mind, and their services are no longer required here. Don't let anyone in without my personal permission from now on," Henry told them.

"Yes my lord," answered one of the guards, both nodded in affirmation. With that, Henry swept out of the dungeon, he needed to sleep, and he needed time to figure out what he was going to do, to sort thing out.

-----------

( A/N: K, now let's back up a bit to the part I left out of the other chapters. If I take this down and repost it in better form, some of this'll be closer to its actual place in the time line. XD)

-----------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere: The day that Rosenkreuz was captured

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Burststream)

Burststream's whit chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. Her hooves pounded mercilessly upon the ground, trampling vegetation. She was on a mission, and she would complete it. She wished that he would reappear before her, that he would tell her it was all right, and turn her back to their previous mission, just as he had the other brief periods that he had ordered her to run. It had only been a few hours since she had left him, but she knew he would not return to her, he would not catch up and stop her.

Burststream was a very bright creature, bright enough to understand Seto's commands, and bright enough to gather that her master was of great importance. They way he held himself and the way he rode conveyed power, confidence, and strength. She knew he led his army, and that he was valuable, both to his people, and also to her. Some say that animals can perceive far more about a person than even other humans often can. Burststream knew that Seto was alone, he had no one to look after him, not really anyway. She had been his since he was quite young. A gift sent from the palace to him in his home with the Lord who was called his father. She knew the instant she met him that it wasn't his true home, not physically, not in terms of family. '_These are not the youngling's parents_,' she had thought when she was brought before the family. She did not know, but the Lord's wife had died not long before, and he had remarried quickly. Any attachment Seto might have made with his 'mother' was shattered with her death, and he did not spend time with the Lord's new wife. The Lord himself did not have much time for Seto, and they were not close. To the rest of the world, it was just a family who had lost a mother, and a father who was busy, but Burststream knew better. She smelled the difference between the boy and his 'father'. They were not related closely, if at all.

------

Burststream was given to Seto, and given a place in the stables. It was said that he should be training to become a strong warrior when he grew up, so he was able to spend much time with her, practicing on horseback, and learning maneuvers. She and Seto quickly developed a connection. Seto was considered something of a prodigy, and already knew how to ride extremely well for someone his age. Most good riders can command their horses without verbal commands; very well trained horses can be commanded with only verbal commands. Seto and Burststream became so in sync, that she could anticipate his moves, and sense his wishes form things as subtle as the slightest shift in his posture. She and her young master grew to be the envy of all others, and even the observers who often came from the palace were awed as they watched him practice.

When Seto entered the military, it was with a decent rank already since the world knew him to be the son of an upstanding lord. Between the excellent recommendations he got form the palace observers, and his skill itself; he quickly rose through the ranks. Now he was a general, and a leading one at that. Rosenkreuz had met the king once, when he was first made a general. It had been unusual to the extreme. The king had insisted that Seto call him by his given name, 'Pegasus', and had been extremely familiar. Although he realized that it was in the king's nature to act a bit foreword, something was off in the way Pegasus looked at him. There was something more there, something other than simple respect for an accomplished military figure.

----

Burststream charged out of the forest and into open land, she was getting closer, but she still had so far to go. She worried for her master greatly. The only human speech she understood were Seto's commands to her, but she knew the men she had left him with were his enemies, recognized both by the colors they wore, and by their aggressive stance. Seto had become like unto her own child, and be damned if she would let anyone hurt him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinfeathers: I'll end this one here. Sorry for the long wait, in fact I realize I've had this chapter done for a month at least now… XD I was getting ready to work on it again, and realized it was done.

Thanks to everyone who responded to my question in the earlier chapter! ^^I really appreciated the input, and it gave me some ideas I'd overlooked, and a chance to think it all over a bit more.

With school I've been terribly busy. I've had time for reading other fics, but never time to really sit down and write this. I've started another project as well, also about Seto, but more modern. I'll try to update sooner, but I'm afraid I can make no promises at the moment… we just started a big research paper in one of my classes…


End file.
